wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shattered Moon
Note to the Reader All of the following characters are mine and cannot be used without permission but I'm also sorry if any of them share a name or story with anyone elses - it is purely coincidential! Please comment because I love hearing feedback! - Misty Chapter One Lightspark was so cold. Her scales felt like ice and her wings felt like frozen leather, and her flame had died down intto a small, dormant ember deep in her belly. The snow-filled tundra that surrounded her glared at her without emotion, indifferent to her predicimant, while the sun blazed down with a cold light. The young NightWing lifted her head to stare into the sapphire blue sky. Look at the position of shadows and stars, ''she could hear her mentor's voice echoing in her head. ''If used correctly, they will be your guide home. '' "But in this is an unfamiliar land, and these are unfamiliar stars," Lightspark said, out loud and bitterly. "My shadow is below me and the sun is above." ''I have to find my way back. I must, before I freeze and become little more than a faded memory in everyone's minds. Oh, Memory, my brother. I miss you so much. Lightspark took in a cold lungful of air and scratched away at some snow to think. Her claws felt like icicles. In fact, they even looked a little bit like icicles, much to Lightspark's horror. The horror flashed into a sort of panicked hysteria as quick as a RainWing changed colours. I'm going to freeze out here before the sun moves even an inch. Lightspark shivered and tried to wrap her stiff, frost covered wings around her. Shards of ice fell to the snow as she curled into a tight ball, tail at her nose and talons clutched close to her chest. Why, why'' had she gone flying out at night with Memory and Greenbrier, out into a horizon quickly billowing with menacing grey clouds?' A loud shout of excitement woke Lightspark up. She shivered and peered into the sky, where two black dragons were flying. There was something very familiar about them... "Memory! Greenbrier!" Lightspark flared her wings, despite the freezing ache in her muscles, and watched as her brother and her friend circled down onto the snow. Greenbrier shook herself out and blinked at Lightspark. "Do you have any clue about how worried we've been?" the NightWing hybrid demanded. Her SeaWing gills fluttered angrily, which was so out of character that Lightspark actually stopped. "We've been tearing up the entire Ice Kingdom looking for you! Where have you been!?" Memory twined tails with her. "I thought you were lost, or worse." The mind-reading scales at his eyes flashed as he grinned at her. "Looks like you've had quite an adventure." Lightspark sighed and leaned against her brother's shoulder. "I thought you ''were lost. I was just about to start flying, judging by the position of the sun." "You can't really rely on that this far north," Greenbrier sniffed. "There are some times when it never sets, and others when it hardly rises, so it can get very difficult to navigate back to the rest of Pyrrhia. Speaking of which, lets get out of here before we turn into ice statues." She flared her star-scattered wings and threw herself into the icy sky, closely followed by Memory and Lightspark. ''I can't believe they found me, ''she thought, sharing a smile with her brother. Relief washed through her like a warm wave, giving her wings newfound energy. ''I can't believe it. The Kingdom of Sand was visible by the time they landed for the evening. Lightspark was exhausted, but she felt infinitely better. Memory filled her in with all the events that occured between the time of the snowstorm and them searching for her, and he told her that the rest of the NightWing delegation had already left, assuming them dead or freezing somewhere far off. Either way, they hadn't wanted to search for them. Lightspark let out a yawn and was about to curl into a ball, but then Memory jolted to his talons and stared south, towards the desert. His ears were pricked and his neck-spikes stood up. "I can hear the thoughts of a SandWing border patrol, coming this way," he said. "We have to hide." "Where?" Lightspark cried. "There aren't any boulders, and the only trees are spindly and scrawny." "Well, then, we meet them," Greenbrier said. Her claws curled and her lips drew back to show her sharp white teeth. "We meet them with are talons, if they pose a threat." "Too late now." Memory pointed to the nine sandy yellow dragons approaching them. "They're right there." The SandWings were big and burly and menacing. Their tails were curled threateningly and the leader's black eyes were fastened on them. "You're tresspassing, NightWings," he snarled. "That means you are all under arrest." WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Mist the Moon Dragon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)